


The Biggest Inspiration

by JupiterRose (TitanShifter94), TitanShifter94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Complete, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Roleplay, Secrets, Sex, Slight Exhibitionist Kink, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), With A Twist, actor!Eren, author!levi, porn with slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanShifter94/pseuds/JupiterRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanShifter94/pseuds/TitanShifter94
Summary: Levi Ackerman is a reluctantly famous author with severe social anxiety who has written best-selling novel "A Grim Reminder", which has successfully thrown him into the spotlight practically overnight. He is constantly caught up in rumours and speculation regarding his dating and personal life, but chooses to remain tight-lipped about anything that directly clashes with his image as an aloof bachelor with a distaste for life as a Hollywood Celebrity.Eren Yeager is a happily married Hollywood Actor, who has landed the role of Kruger, the main character in the movie adaptation of "A Grim Reminder". Eren, like Levi, is also very private about his personal life but doesn't shy away from who he is, taking every opportunity possible to gush about his elusive husband and never makes any apologies for simply being confident in himself.However, what happens when Levi and Eren officially meet eachother for the first time at the premiere of the movie that's made them both a household name?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 43
Kudos: 498





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> I decided to take a tiny break from DMTP to write this little two-part story that's just a bit of light-hearted fun for a change. This was actually supposed to be a one-shot, but it became too long so I decided to split it into two parts :) This is a modern AU with a little surprise included that I hope you'll all like!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and as always, all kudos, comments or feedback in general is greatly appreciated!

Levi hates having to get involved in social events, he tends to avoid them completely if he can help it. However, considering that tonight is the premiere of the movie adaptation of his book, it’s not exactly like he can simply make his excuses on why he can’t attend the after party, sending along his apologies and best regards to everyone involved.

He’s a fantasy-fiction writer – not a socialite. Mingling and making small talk with celebrities and big wigs in the film industry is not exactly a scene he’s entirely used to. He’s small, he’s awkward and he does his best work from behind his laptop in his home, not in front of a camera reciting his rehearsed speeches for stupid questions that he can’t even answer properly without giving away the entire plot of the story.

For someone so talented with words, Levi really has trouble stringing them together when he’s the main focus of attention. Especially around strangers.

Since his book series “A Grim Reminder”- a fantasy war-epic that involves the main characters being forced to fight humanoid, man-eating, giant creatures with limited resources in the fictional world of Paradis – became almost a staple read in the Fantasy genre, Levi has found himself thrust into the spotlight with very little to no warning at all.

Levi’s original plan when he first became a published writer had been to remain entirely anonymous, keeping the specifics of himself and his private life exactly that, private. However, the sheer scale of popularity his books would gain had been so unexpected and overwhelming, that the demand from the fans to meet the person responsible became too much for him to ignore any longer. It was then that Levi had hired his best friend Erwin as his manager and planned his first book signing. An event which had hundreds of fans queuing up outside for hours, with some even camping out overnight just to see their favourite author, much to his own surprise. And because he was unable to get through every single person in that one signing, he had to schedule a second for the following day…and then another in a different city the following week. And then…well, things just got out of hand.

The publicity and the pictures from the event, and the ones that followed, resulted in Levi’s popularity skyrocketing and giving him the ‘celebrity status’ he’d been trying to avoid in the first place. Despite his gloomy personality and naturally grumpy expression, a lot of fans found (and still find) it an endearing quality, however some ‘traditional’ folk – as Erwin had put it, Levi would have described them as pretentious fucks himself – had complained on social media about his uninviting attitude during the signings. This led to Levi deciding to make a formal statement about his social anxiety and sending out an apology to anyone who was offended by his behaviour. 

Since then, his fans have been quick to come to his defence and are always very understanding whenever he refuses a selfie in exchange for a personalised autograph instead, they always seem to have copies of his book materialise out of thin air anyway. But giving thousands upon thousands of people even just that sliver of his private life had caused him far more anxiety than the idea of a hundred book signings did. Because of that, he makes it his mission to keep as much of his life under wraps and out of the public eye as humanly possible.

Due to the lack of information available in the public domain pertaining to Levi’s personal – and in turn, romantic - history, the media were constantly speculating on who he could be dating at every given opportunity…and since the movie had been announced, they liked to get creative. The newest rumour going around is that Levi is currently in a secret relationship with actress Krista Lenz, who plays Historia Reiss, the female lead in the ‘A Grim Reminder’ movie. He has neither confirmed nor denied the allegation, he never addresses any of the ridiculous rumours spun around him, but in reality, it couldn’t be any further from the truth.

He had only in fact met Krista once prior to the premiere tonight, and that had been when he had visited the film studio to meet the actors successful in bagging their roles of the characters he’d created. He’d been unable to say hello to the actor playing the main character “Kruger” on that day, as the man had a prior engagement that couldn’t be put off, so he’d taken Krista out for dinner that evening to say congratulations. The following morning, he found pictures of the pair of them plastered all over the pages of the showbiz section of his newspaper. What the photos didn’t show, however, was that Erwin and Krista’s manager Ymir had also been in attendance, and the dinner had not been the romantic, intimate date that the papers had suggested. Krista called him that day to express her apologies about the situation, however Levi had simply waved her off and sent a bunch of flowers to her home address to say no hard feelings. Unfortunately, that had been a bit of an oversight on his part, as the media outlets had a field day after catching wind of that one.

There’s been no need to clarify the situation publicly in Levi’s opinion, as no matter what he’d say, there will always be rumours and fake stories spreading whenever he meets someone new, stands too close or even just shakes their hand. It’s why he likes to keep to himself and not interact with the Hollywood starlets or foreign models he crosses paths with these days, it’s simply easier to maintain his mysterious, playboy, bachelor appearance rather than document his romantic status. 

Levi’s just about to grab his third glass of complimentary champagne from the drinks table – maybe he could escape to the bathroom for a little while without Erwin noticing – when he’s approached by the movie director Dot Pixis, a bald, middle-aged man with the biggest moustache he’s ever seen in his life. He’s known the man for some time now, since he’d personally sought out Levi himself and pitched the entire movie idea before he’d even introduced himself. It’s not Pixis that captures his attention however, it’s the tall green-eyed man following closely behind him. Eren Yeager, the young actor that was chosen to play Kruger. 

For all intents and purposes, Eren Yeager is the perfect embodiment of the character Levi had penned around 2 years ago. They have the same tanned skin, mahogany locks and the brightest emerald eyes Levi is capable of conjuring up in his own head. And in addition to that, Eren perfectly manages to convey the innocent hope and determination in the majority of his roles, that Kruger possesses on each page of Levi’s novel. To put it bluntly, Eren Yeager is the closest portrayal of Kruger that Levi could ever have imagined. For Levi, no one else in the world could have played Kruger like Eren Yeager has.

“Levi, glad to have caught you!” Pixis booms and claps a hand on Levi’s shoulder, cheeks tinged pink in the man’s clearly inebriated state, it seems Levi is not the only person making use of the open bar tonight, “I just wanted to get your thoughts on the movie, these critics or whatever can print whatever the fuck they want, but at the end of it all, the only opinion that really matters here is yours. So, what’d you think? Did you like it?”

Levi can see the hope underlying in the haziness of the older man’s eyes, and he finds himself not wanting to disappoint the director who’d worked tirelessly on the project for the better part of 8 months. Fortunately, he doesn’t have to, and is more than happy to give his honest opinion of the film.

“I thought it was spectacular, Pixis. It was everything I could have hoped for, in fact it was better than what I hoped for. I am truly impressed with everything and everyone involved, you did a fantastic job.” Levi assures him, and for a second he fears Pixis is about to ball like a baby, but instead the man simply slaps Levi on the back and gives him a wide smile.

“Happy to hear it! I’m sure Mr Yeager here will feel very relieved also, poor kid’s been shitting himself all night.” Pixis jokes, and Eren, who’d been standing a few paces behind just rolls his eyes before finally approaching the two gentlemen.

“You telling some lies about me again, Pixis?” Eren asks with a cheeky grin, appearing far more youthful than the 28-year-old man he is, “If you must know, I heard that Keith Shadis was coming along tonight, and you know what a hard ass he can be. He reviewed my debut movie, called me lacklustre and said I’d never make it as an actor. Excuse me if I’m feeling a little apprehensive.” 

Pixis chuckles at that, “Yeah he’s a sour-faced old prick alright, but he’s an old friend. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” He says, before turning to Levi once again, “Levi, I’d like you to meet Eren Yeager, arguably one the greatest casting decisions of my career. I understand you two haven’t had the opportunity to officially meet as of yet.”

“Not as of yet, no.” Levi confirms before holding out his hand to Eren, “It’s a pleasure to officially meet you Mr Yeager.”

Eren takes it with a genuine smile and shakes it, “The pleasure is all mine, Mr Ackerman. And please, call me Eren.” The younger man says with a wink that’s only visible to Levi.

“Then you should call me Levi.” Levi insists, keeping his gaze locked with Eren’s the entire time.

“Great! Now that we’re all acquainted, I’m going to go and grab us some more drinks.” Pixis announces before staggering off to the drinks table once again. Levi has the slight urge to cut him off, but he has no authority here and honestly, he’d much rather stay and converse with the handsome man that’s been left in his company.

It’s no secret, at least to his friends, that Levi is gay. It’s not something that the man himself is ashamed of, he’d learned to accept it about himself back when he was a teenager, but he does know that if it were to ever get out, it’d never leave him alone. He’d no longer be known for his writing skills; his sexuality would take precedence over anything else he’d ever do in his life. He can just see the headlines now, ‘Openly Gay Author Levi Ackerman writes a new novel!’, ‘Gay Bachelor Levi Ackerman spotted with mystery man!’, ‘Whatever happened to Levi Ackerman? The Gay writer known for famously disappearing from the spotlight after his newest book series bombed following box office movie hit…’

No matter which way he looks at it, nothing good can come out of him sharing the information publicly, so he’ll take being deemed a playboy bachelor with a new woman on his arm every month over being an openly gay man any day of the week.

“So, Levi…” Eren begins, before giving Levi a playful smile, “Can I ask what you thought about my performance?” 

Levi raises an eyebrow at the young man’s teasing tone before smirking, “I could tell you that were awful. That you got the character all wrong and that you were the worst thing about the whole movie.” Levi lets his voice drop an octave lower, steel eyes staring straight into Eren’s green gaze, “I could tell you that you have disappointed me greatly…then what would you do?” 

Eren stares right back at Levi, taking the older author’s challenge on with both hands, “Then I would be incredibly disappointed in my myself also. I may even have to punish myself for it. Or maybe…you could do the punishing, seeing as I was hoping to impress you more than anybody else.”

The suggestion in Eren’s words travels straight down Levi’s spine and into his groin. He’s wearing expensive slacks, and this is definitely not the time to be popping a boner for Eren fucking Yeager in front of all these people. People that could potentially make an entire story out of the whole damn situation.

“Well, luckily for you brat I don’t like to lie to people, no matter how appealing the result may sound. I thought you were stunning as Kruger.” Levi admits, “You were absolutely perfect.”

Eren blushes at the praise and is about to say something else, when Pixis comes back holding three champagne flutes in his unsteady hands. Levi suspects Pixis has probably downed another before heading back based on the way the man is walking now.

“Eren, I meant to ask, is your husband not here with you tonight? I know you said he’s not all that interested in being in the spotlight, but this is your big night! I at least thought he would have been here to support you.” Pixis slurs his way through his sentence, completely oblivious to the fact the question is just a tad intrusive and that Eren is scratching at the back of his neck uncomfortably.

“Ah no, he’s…busy tonight. He’s on business and I don’t think this is his scene at all.” Eren says with a nervous laugh, and Levi notices that the younger man looks a little sad as he says the words. Levi glances down at Eren’s left hand and looks at the platinum bands that decorate the finger between his middle and pinkie fingers.

Eren, unlike Levi, is very open about his sexuality and is known to have been married for the last 4 years of his life. Eren had just begun to make a name for himself in the film industry when he revealed exclusively that he got married to the love of his life after 3 years of dating. Levi, like everyone else, recalls how he had opened the morning paper that day and read all about how Eren met his new husband back when he was a simple stage actor and how they’d been together ever since. All that was ever mentioned in the news was that Eren’s husband had his own career and wished to remain out of the headlines, so for his own privacy, Eren refused to divulge any further details. Their marriage is very much a mystery, and thousands are keen to gain even a glimpse into the blissful life that Eren loves to speak about whenever he’s asked publicly about the man he married.

“T’sa shame really…” Pixis says with a frown, “He’s a very lucky man, and he should be here to congratulate you on all the work you’ve done. Seriously kid, it’s been an honour to work with you. I wouldn’t be surprised if you even got nominated for an academy award, it would be well deserved!”

“Okay, now you’re really drunk, Pixis!” Eren states accusingly with an amused shake of his head, “And you’re making it sound like we served in a war together or something. I think you should be thinking about going to bed.”

“Maybe you’re right…” Pixis remarks through a rather loud burp, “Think I’ll head back to my room now. But I want to say thank you to the both of you first. None of this would have been possible without either of you and this has been the highlight of my career. But if either of you tell anyone else that, I won’t hesitate to sue your asses!” 

Eren chuckles, “Thank you Pixis, you’ve been fantastic to work with. Now go to bed and you can celebrate properly in the morning! It’s been a long day and you deserve to rest.”

“I agree, you’ve done a great job and I really appreciate it. The movie is amazing, and you should be proud.” Levi says honestly and the older gentleman thanks them both once again before turning around and staggering towards the exit. The after party is being held in the function room of the hotel that the cast and crew are staying at. Levi, of course, had also been included in that list and had been given a room of his own too. He doesn’t think too hard on the fact that his seemed to be strategically placed right next to Krista Lenz’s for some reason.

“And what about you, old man?” Eren asks cheekily, taking a sip of his champagne in the process, “You planning to retire any time soon?”

“Little shit.” Levi grouches, “I’m only 40. I can handle my alcohol, and I’ll probably stay for a few more drinks, if you’re planning on joining me.”

“Hmm, I dunno.” Eren says, pretending to consider Levi’s proposal, “There is an entire buffet table right over there with my name on it.”

“Shit, seriously? I’m starving.” Levi grumbles, raising himself on his tiptoes a little to see over the never-ending crowds milling around the room.

“Me too. I hope they have chicken; do you think they’ll have chicken? My diet has been kicking my butt and now that the promotional stuff is all done, I can relax a little.” Eren says, also peering in the direction of the food table. 

“You sure about that? Not gonna lie brat, your butt was one of the first things I noticed about you tonight.” Levi teases with a smirk and Eren turns to look at him with offended wide eyes.

“Did you just call me a fat ass?!” Eren asks sounding shocked and appalled.

“I don’t know, why don’t you go over there and I’ll check it out again? Oh, and bring me back some of that chicken while you’re at it.” 

“Just for that, you can go and get your own damn chicken.”

“Why should I when you can get it for me?”

“And what did your last slave die of?”

“Being a fucking brat and not doing as they’re told.” Levi says smugly and Eren rolls his eyes before relenting.

“Ugh fine, but if you complain I’ll eat it for you.” Eren says pointedly, walking away in the direction of the buffet table, and Levi’s eyes are glued to the man’s round, plump behind the whole time.

‘Yeah, I definitely know what I’d rather be eating tonight’ he thinks to himself.

+++

Eren returns with two plates not too long after that, and they resume their flirty banter as they eat together at an almost empty table. For all that they should be two of the main attractions of the evening, they fade rather nicely into the background of the hectic room, snacking on the subpar buffet food and getting tipsy on their countless glasses of champagne. At one point, Levi even feeds a small bit of quiche to the younger man, who eats it up hungrily and allows his thick lips to nibble at Levi’s fingers for a few seconds as he does.

On several occasions, Levi eyes Eren’s sparkling engagement and wedding rings on his left hand before his gaze is ultimately drawn to the gold key that he wears around his neck. Eren is known for wearing that key around his neck to every interview, event or promo tour he ever attends, and he never offers an explanation as to why. Just that it’s the most important thing that he owns. Surprisingly, that same key was added as an addition to this movie, as the character of Kruger also wears a similar key on a rope around his neck too. Although in that world, the key is for a basement that holds the secret to the giant, man-eating Titans, and Levi is pretty certain that that’s not why Eren has his.

“I have to ask,” Eren pipes up after swallowing a rather large helping of chicken, “How did you even come up with the story for “A Grim Reminder”, you never talk about how you did it. And Kruger, where on Earth did he come from?”

Levi wants to roll his eyes at the question, he gets asked those same words probably 5 times a day from different people all the time, but thinking about it, Eren is correct. He talks all the time about why he came up with the story, everyone knows that it’s a political allegory and a huge metaphor for today’s society, but he’s never explained how he came up with the idea in the first place or where it all came from. Then again, he’s never REALLY been asked HOW he did it.

“I don’t know, truly I don’t. Don’t look at me like that!” Levi says when Eren glares at him disbelievingly, “I guess I’ve always just been someone that writes about what inspires me. It could be a story, a place I’ve visited, a building I’ve seen or sometimes it’s a person or people.”

“So, you have people that inspire you?” Eren asks shyly, and Levi nods in response.

“Yeah, I do. Special people, the kind that are almost impossible to replicate in something as insignificant as a simple story.”

“H-How do you mean?”

“Well, sometimes in life, someone can become your truest form of inspiration, you could idolise them and worship them for your entire life, but still come up short when trying to capture the essence of them in mere words. It can seem almost impossible to get all of their complexities, their perfections and their flaws on to the page and make them feel…real, I guess. No matter how hard you try, it’s never truly the real thing.” Levi says, watching the wonder in Eren’s face as he speaks.

“And…those people…do they know that they’re your inspiration?” Eren asks, peering at Levi through thick, dark lashes. Levi’s face softens at Eren’s timid question, and he answers in the best way he knows how.

“I’d like to hope that they do.”

Before either of them can say anything further, a tall woman in a long, gold dress places a hand on Eren’s shoulder, and the pair look up at her at the same time. The woman in question has a large camera around her neck, a press pass clipped on to her hip and is grinning at them widely.

“Good evening Mr Yeager, Mr Ackerman.” She greets them in turn, “My name is Nifa, I work for the National Newspaper. I was hoping that I could get a picture of you both together for tomorrow’s post? It’ll be up on our social media also.” 

Eren and Levi both glance at eachother before sharing a secret smirk and standing to pose for a photograph. They originally opt to stand a few inches apart until Nifa asks if it would be okay for them to move a little closer. Not thinking on it any further, Levi takes the plunge and wraps an arm around the middle of Eren’s back. The boy jumps a little, clearly not expecting the contact.

“Perfect!” Nifa beams, and Eren takes that as his hint to place his own arm around Levi’s back also.

Eren’s hand rests for a moment on Levi’s spine, however it doesn’t stay there for very long, as his palm gently caresses the curve of Levi’s broad back before snaking down to his ass. Eren mischievously places the flat of his palm on one of Levi’s firm cheeks and squeezes. Hard. 

The action almost has Levi’s breath catching in his throat, but he manages to conceal it expertly with a cough, and he can feel Eren humming amusedly at his side. All too soon, Nifa is thanking them for their time and is leaving them to their own devices. 

At a bit of a loss and unsure of what to do next, Levi is about to sit back down at their table when Eren grabs on to his sleeve.

“Levi tonight has been…incredible. But I think I’m ready to go to bed now.” Eren says.

“It has been a long night. Would you want me to walk you to your bedroom?” Levi asks kindly, and Eren nods happily at the suggestion.

“Yes please, but…I was also hoping that you’d want to come with me.” Eren suggests with a blush that fills his whole face.

“To your room?” Levi asks curiously.

“To my bed.” Eren clarifies in almost a whisper, and Levi raises his eyebrow. His breathing has become laboured at the thought of potentially going to bed with the beautiful man in front of him.

“Now Mr Yeager, you are a married man after all.” Levi reminds him, and Eren gives him a seductive look in return.

“I know…” Eren says softly before continuing breathily, “But my bed is so big and empty with just me in it. I’m so lonely, Levi. I’ve been working so, so hard on this movie for almost a year, and my husband has been really busy too, he’s not had the time to make love to me like I want it. I just need to feel something. I need a hot, naked, sweaty body to writhe against mine. I need you Levi. I’ll go crazy if I don’t get fucked tonight. I’ll lose my mind if I don’t get impaled on a thick, fat, heavy cock. Please Levi, I’m desperate for it.” Eren begs, practically pressed up against Levi as he whispers the last few sentences right against the man’s thin lips almost.

Levi lets himself take a few calming breaths for a second, he hasn’t had sex in a while and the idea of having the gorgeous actor underneath him, moaning and wrapped so snugly around his cock makes his knees want to give out from underneath him. He checks around himself to see if anyone is watching before he leans close and presses his lips to Eren’s ear.

“Then what are we waiting for?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the second and final chapter of this little two-part story!
> 
> The response I got from chapter 1 was fantastic, so I really hope I haven't disappointed in this one! A lot of you have expressed that you think you know where the story is going, so I'll be interested to find out whether or not you were correct in your suspicions :)
> 
> As always, any kudos, comments or feedback would be greatly appreciated, and I love all of you that read regardless!
> 
> Some shameless self-promotion here, but I have written some other Ereri works if you would like to have a look at any of my other stories (and it's so nice to see so many of you from DMTP in the comments section, I recognise you!!!)
> 
> Thank you everyone!!!

It’s a real struggle for Levi to keep his hands to himself as Eren leads him up the stairs of the hotel and towards his bedroom for the night. However, there are tonnes of press here and being caught fondling a very publicly married man right in plain sight would not bode well at all, no matter how he could try and explain himself or what Erwin could potentially come up with for him. So, he manages to restrain himself…but it’s not a simple task by any means.

They are both rather tipsy from all of the free champagne they’ve been drinking for the last few hours, Levi’s face is bright red from the alcohol, the exertion from trying to remain as stoic as humanly possible and the vast possibilities of what could potentially happen in that bed tonight…or with Eren bent over it…or against the wall next to it…the list is endless really.

Eren is grinning at him widely and is giggling in a way that makes Levi want to say ‘fuck it’ and grab the younger man in a kiss so fierce that it would make even Keith fucking Shadis’ constantly set jaw drop to the floor in shock. The actor is motioning for him to follow him every so often as he stumbles clumsily over non-existent barriers in his way and presses a finger to his lips to shush Levi as if he’s the one making noise and alerting people to their presence.

It’s only when they’re just outside Eren’s bedroom door, and said man is fumbling to find his key card, that Levi realises he’s actually been giggling along with Eren the whole time in his own slightly inebriated state. Levi doesn’t giggle, EVER, but somehow, he’s managed to feel light-hearted enough tonight to let his guard down completely. It’s rather freeing in a way. Eren eventually manages to find his key and lets himself into his room, before pulling Levi in along with him, gripping the man’s tie and yanking him inside before the door is slammed behind him.

Eren’s room is pretty much exactly like his own, with the exception of all the clothes currently laying out on the bed. Eren must notice Levi’s grimace from the corner of his eye, or maybe he just realises himself that Levi won’t be happy fooling around in the mess, as he wastes no time in picking them all up in one swoop and dumping them onto the floor unceremoniously before looking incredibly proud of himself and wriggling his fingers out to Levi.

“Tch, disgusting brat.” Levi complains with no real malice, before crossing the distance and taking Eren’s outstretched hand in his own, “Almost late to your own premiere tonight and still your room is a pig sty.”

“I had an important phone call to make!” Eren says defensively, “And a couple of shirts and pants is hardly a pig sty, now is it?”

“I suppose it could be worse.” Levi remarks before smirking up at Eren, “The room could be just as dirty as that mouth of yours. And that would make it positively filthy.”

“Hmm, I suppose it would. Luckily for you, my room is pretty clean…but unfortunately, my mouth is still pretty filthy.” Eren responds, eyes glassy as he brings Levi’s smaller, pale hand up to his lips and begins kissing it softly.

“How filthy?” Levi asks, eyes fixed on Eren’s pillowed lips pressing innocent kisses to his skin, over and over again.

“Why don’t I show you?” Eren asks suggestively, and with no warning at all, is pushing Levi backwards until the back of the man’s knees hit the foot of the bed and he’s forced to sit down on it.

Eren quickly gets down onto his knees and unbuckles Levi’s belt with deft, skilled fingers. Levi helps him out slightly by unzipping his fly and raises his hips when Eren prompts so that he can roll the expensive slacks and underwear down to the author’s ankles. Levi thinks Eren is going to leave them and blow him right then, but he doesn’t, instead he unlaces the man’s black, designer shoes and pulls off his socks before tugging everything off in one go and placing the pile on the floor next to himself. 

When he’s finished stripping Levi’s lower half, Eren peers up at the man with wide, doe-like eyes that sparkle in the dim light of the hotel bedroom. Eren places tentative fingers on Levi’s muscled thighs, running the very tips up and down the flawless, white skin as if Levi is about to disappear before his eyes. He’s staring at Levi with such reverence that the older man can’t help but run his own fingers through the mane of chocolate brown hair that’s somehow come loose from the tie that has been tying it up all night.

Levi gives him one last fond look before opening his mouth, ready to smarmily ask if Eren needs an invitation to suck his dick, when the younger man grips his cock firmly in his large hand, wraps his wet, luscious lips around the head and sinks his mouth down until Levi’s length is halfway buried down his throat. 

“Oh fffuck!” Levi exclaims, stuck somewhere between surprise and arousal as Eren’s throat constricts around him before he raises himself back up and licks around the tip with his tongue. 

Levi’s eyes roll back in his head and he raises his heels so that they rest on the bed, knees hiked up shamelessly, showing everything off to a ravenous looking Eren. Eren takes this opportunity to grab the solid cheeks of Levi’s ass and use them for leverage as he begins bobbing his head up and down, faster and faster as he takes more of Levi in with every stroke of his skilled mouth and tongue. Eren’s entire body seems to run hotter than the average person’s, as the whole inside of his mouth is absolutely scorching, and it leaves Levi seeing stars.

“God, fuck…fuck, Eren…your mouth…it feels so good.” Levi moans as Eren continues sucking the life out of his cock and taking him to the very back of his throat, “Fuck…if only your husband could see you now…on your knees, giving amazing head to another man like you were born to do it.”

Eren’s emerald eyes travel back up to Levi’s face and the younger man raises an eyebrow at the words before pulling off for a second to say, “Well he’s not here, is he? That’s the whole reason I had to go and find somebody ready and willing to fuck me like I deserve.”

“Well maybe he should get the chance to see what he’s m-missing…” Levi says, his own loud groan cutting him off mid-sentence as Eren moves downwards to lick and nip at his heavy balls, sore and straining from all of Eren’s teasing. He’s so hard, he can’t remember ever feeling this eager to come in his life. 

Levi uses his hand to fumble around in his jacket pocket, before shrugging it off after he finds his cellphone, “Maybe I should take some nice pictures for him to see…he can take a good look at those beautiful lips stretched around my dick…that sweet little tongue licking my balls…he should be able to see what he’s missing out on…it’s only fair, after all.” 

Eren doesn’t let up on what he’s doing for even a second as Levi murmurs the dirty words to him, stroking his hair with one hand and messing around with his phone camera with the other. The idea of Levi taking pictures of him while performing such a lewd act is such a turn on that Eren has to stick a hand in his pants just to relieve a little bit of the pressure he feels pulsating in his crotch. He can’t wait to get naked and have Levi touch every single inch of him. The older man is so sexy and willing that Eren can’t help but hum a little in appreciation as he takes Levi’s cock back into his mouth.

“Shit, that’s it, sweet boy…you’re doing so well. I wanna come so fucking badly.” Levi says, practically gasping as Eren stares directly into the lens of his camera, and the shutter goes off several times in succession when Levi finally remembers to click the little icon on the screen. He’ll definitely have some fun with these later when he’s all alone and horny with only the memories of tonight to keep him company…and the night is only just beginning.

Levi is about to tell Eren to stop, as the man is seriously close to blowing his load all over the actor’s pretty face, when Eren removes his mouth again…only to trail his lips down to Levi’s tight, puckered hole. Levi shudders when he feels Eren’s breath on him right THERE, and before he can even say a word, Eren is using his tongue to lap at Levi’s twitching hole.

Levi has only ever had this done to him a couple of times in the past, so the sensation is new enough that it makes him feel exposed and a little vulnerable. Eren seems to sense this and moves his hands to rest on the outsides of Levi’s thighs, rubbing them gently and placing a kiss on the rim of the tiny hole before using his tongue to dip ever so slightly into his lover.

Levi’s spine arches beautifully when Eren does this, and he drops his phone on to the bed so that he can use his hands to grip on to Eren’s long brown locks. He unconsciously begins swivelling his hips into the feel of Eren’s tongue on him in such an intimate area, that he’s practically riding the man’s face every time it breaches his entrance just a little. Which, in turn, gives him an idea.

“Stop!” Levi orders, “Get naked, and then get on the bed.”

Eren wipes his mouth with the back of his hand dazedly, before eagerly moving to complete Levi’s instructions. Levi’s climbs further up onto the bed and rests himself against the pillows, peeling off his own shirt and tie, and leisurely stroking his cock as he watches Eren strip down for him. Their eyes remain locked the entire time before Eren’s hands pause on the key around his neck. He is completely naked otherwise, but he doesn’t make any further move to remove the key.

“Is it really that special that you can’t take it off? Not even just for tonight?” Levi asks, voice thick with arousal that practically emanates from his pores at this stage.

Eren nods his assent, “It’s important, Levi. It’s the most precious gift my husband has ever given me.”

Levi raises his eyebrows at that, “Okay, well then you can put it somewhere safe, but I want you to take everything off. You can put it back on later, but for now it’s just you and me here. In this room, in this bed…all that matters tonight is us.” 

Eren seems to think about this for a second before gently pulling the necklace with his key over his head and placing it carefully on the nightstand next to the bed. As an afterthought, Eren also opens the top drawer on the nightstand and brandishes a partially used bottle of lube which he takes with him as he crawls on to the bed next to Levi.

Levi pulls Eren into a loving, passionate kiss when the younger man all but wraps his naked body around Levi, resting his head on to the pillow as Levi pushes him down and hovers over him. Levi takes both of Eren’s hands, interlocks their fingers and holds them on either side of the younger man’s head as they continue kissing and exploring eachother’s mouths. Eren is moaning into Levi’s mouth wantonly and the man responds by pulling away, removing his hands from Eren’s and dipping his head down to kiss Eren’s collarbone before moving further down again to lick one of his nipples.

The reaction is instantaneous, as Eren thrashes his head from side to side, revelling in the feeling of Levi’s tongue circling his sensitive bud and raking his nails down the man’s back, no doubt leaving bright red marks in their wake. Levi growls at this and bites down on Eren’s nipple hard before repeating the process on the other one.

“More…please, Levi!” Eren begs, gasping and sobbing for more of the older man’s touch, his cock aching and untouched between his legs as Levi continues ignoring it pressing into his abdomen.

“Please, what?” Levi asks teasingly, and the corners of Eren’s eyes begin leaking freely.

“Please Levi, please touch me…” Eren asks, the desperation clear in his voice.

“Touch you where?” Levi asks in mock innocence, “I won’t know if you don’t tell me exactly where you need me to touch you. Tell me where Eren…”

“M-my cock…my ass…fucking anywhere, just please! Please touch me…I need it now!” Eren pleads, gripping Levi’s shoulders hard in his needy state. The older man simply chuckles down at the man in his arms, nipping his collarbone again and humming his approval at the show of pure neediness in Eren’s actions. 

When Levi pulls away - manoeuvring himself so that he sits between Eren’s long legs - he takes the small bottle of lube in his hand and squirts a little on to his fingers. “Were you that desperate to get fucked tonight that you brought along your own lube just in case?” Levi asks with a sly smirk as he rubs the liquid evenly over his digits, wetting them nicely in preparation for what’s to come.

“I…I get lonely whenever I’m at a premiere…I’m always all alone. And I h-have to admit, it is a bit of a turn on knowing that everyone is watching m-me on scree…oh fuck!” Eren screams out as Levi breaches his entrance will one well-lubed up finger. 

“Oh, so that’s it…you like when people watch you, huh?” Levi asks, moving his finger around in little circles, getting the younger man warmed up before he tries to stretch him out further. Eren nods his head rapidly at Levi’s question and his breathing is becoming heavier by the second as he revels in the feeling of Levi’s long, thin finger inside him.

“Then why don’t you let me watch you play with your cock, sweetheart? I’ll get you all nice and ready to take me. I’ll make it so good; I promise.” Levi insists gently, using the hand that’s not occupied to cup Eren’s cheek - the younger man is hot to the touch.

“O-Okay…” Eren manages to stutter out, flushed as Levi begins teasing the rim of his hole with the very tip of his second finger. He holds out his palm and the older man picks the forgotten lube bottle back up and squirts a little on to it. Eren’s hand is on his cock almost immediately, and he begins stroking himself up and down, coating the entire length and squeezing. 

The strangled moan that falls from Eren’s lips has Levi literally licking his own in anticipation. He wastes no more time in letting Eren get used to the single finger in his ass and begins pushing in with the second, causing Eren to speed up his strokes in response to the slight pain of being breached in such an intimate place. 

“Fuck, you’re tight. It’s like fingering a little virgin.” Levi states in almost a whisper, never taking his eyes off his own fingers pushing into Eren’s asshole or the little pink head of Eren’s cock peeking out between strokes. Levi is barely restraining himself at this point, he so wants to just spread Eren’s thighs wide apart and fuck him until he cries. He’ll look so beautiful completely covered in cum and tears. Levi’s never been one for blood or piss play himself, but the idea doesn’t seem so abhorrent when he thinks of Eren drenched in his own numerous bodily fluids…

“I’ve been a good boy…” Eren murmurs between hiccups, “Only ever had sex with one person before…been good…until you.” 

“Such a good boy.” Levi praises him, “My perfect boy. You’ve been such a good little angel, haven’t you? Saving yourself for me. Because you knew, didn’t you? You knew that you’d somehow end up underneath me like this…where you belong.” 

“Fuck yes!” Eren screeches out as Levi just manages to brush his prostate with the very tips of his fingers, “Right there! Please, please! Right fucking there!”

“Here, baby?” Levi asks, watching Eren’s expression closely as he curls his fingers, finding the spot with very little trouble now. Eren’s face contorts into one of sheer pleasure and his hips buck off the bed. He’s screaming now, and Levi knows he’s going to have to come up with a way to occupy the younger man’s mouth so that they don’t get any awkward noise complaints.

“Lay still sweet boy, I’m going move so that I’m on top, that alright?” Levi asks, and doesn’t make a single move until he sees Eren’s head nodding in affirmation. Once he has explicit consent to do so, he throws one of his legs over Eren’s chest so that he’s facing away from the younger man. 

As soon as they’re in the desired position, Levi bends down and parts Eren’s quivering thighs ever so gently before blowing a little air on to the slightly stretched entrance hidden between golden, plump cheeks that Levi kneads with his hands. Eren uses his own to grip onto Levi’s hips, and without any warning at all, pulls Levi down so that his cock is back in his mouth for the second time tonight.

Levi lets out a strangled groan at the feel of Eren’s mouth on him again and plunges his fingers back into Eren’s hole, curling and scissoring them expertly to prepare Eren as quickly and painlessly as possible. He must be brushing the younger man’s spot every so often, as Eren’s throat tightens around him in retaliation and he sucks Levi as hard as can.

Once he’s deemed him prepared enough, Levi frees himself from Eren’s tight grasp and situates himself back between the man’s legs so not to lose himself before even getting to feel inside that tight, warm little hole. Eren is dazed with eyes blown wide so that they’re almost black by the time Levi slicks himself up and readies himself against Eren’s entrance, the very tip of his cock only just kissing the abused rim.

“You ready for me, sweet boy?” Levi asks, his eyes fond and full of lust as he stares reverently down at the rare beauty laid out before him, legs spread and hands gripping on to his back for dear life.

“Always.” Eren whispers with a smile, and Levi returns it for just a second before shifting his hips and sinking into that hot, slick heat he’s been craving all night. Levi lets himself fall softly on top of Eren’s body and the pair of them moan desperately into eachother’s mouths as he bottoms out.

“Shit…you feel amazing, Eren.” Levi breathes onto Eren’s lips as he stills himself inside the boy’s body, not wanting to move and unintentionally hurt his younger lover. 

“So do you…god, you’re so big. I feel so full…it feels so right.” Eren gasps, letting his eyes flutter closed and pulling Levi into a loving, tender kiss. One that’s so out of place in the setting of tonight, one that has no business being here in what’s supposed to be a dirty fuck and nothing more, one that speaks of promise and possibilities. 

Eren soon whispers against Levi’s lips that it’s okay for him to move now, and Levi does so with such restraint, such sensuality that it has them both whimpering at the feeling of their bodies joining together over and over again in an incredibly intimate way. Eren lets his hands wander up to Levi’s shoulders, before caressing the entirety of the man’s back and then clutching that firm ass with his palms, encouraging Levi to move faster and deeper with every thrust. Levi grunts loudly and nuzzles his face into Eren’s long neck and rolls his hips as he buries himself further into the pliant body under his own. 

Eren moans loudly and freely at the feeling of Levi moving in and out of him, he lifts his legs up higher on the bed so that Levi can get a better angle, and they both cry out when Levi finally hits that little bundle of nerves with his cock. 

“Ahhh fuck! Levi, it’s so good, you’re so good. Please Levi, fuck me! Fuck me hard! Please baby, I want it, I want it, I want it…” Eren begs, and Levi positively growls before pulling out harshly and flipping Eren over onto his stomach with ease. 

“You wanna get fucked, sweet boy? Okay then…I’ll fuck you until you’re shaking.” Levi promises, and smacks Eren sharply on the ass before raising the younger man’s hips and thrusting eagerly back inside. 

Eren is practically crying as Levi pistons his hips faster and faster into his ass, pulling him closer into a sitting position and biting his tanned shoulders until he’s certain Eren will be wearing his marks for days to come. Drool is dripping from Levi’s mouth as he kisses and digs his teeth his Eren’s soft skin and sweat is pouring from Eren’s already hot body in buckets, it makes the slapping noise of wet skin against skin sound even louder in the silence of the room. 

“L-levi…I’m gonna…I can’t hold it…” Eren barely manages between Levi’s unforgiving thrusts into his more than willing body. Levi quickly reaches down and wraps his sweaty palm around Eren’s leaking cock, moving it in time with his hips sinking into Eren’s hole at the same time.

“Then just let go, sweetheart. Come on Eren, come for me.” Levi encourages sweetly into Eren’s ear, and just like that, Eren is releasing all over his hand and onto the sheets beneath them with pleasured whimpers singing from his scratchy, raw throat.

It only takes a few more thrusts on his own part, before Levi is falling over the edge with Eren, coming in hot spurts that paint Eren’s inner walls with thick, sticky semen. Eren collapses forward onto the bed as soon as Levi lets go of his arms, leaving Levi to pull out of him with a wince, body spent and tired.

Levi lets himself admire the little droplets of his own cum that leak from Eren’s ass and down his thighs for a couple of seconds, before feeling the sheer fatigue seep into his bones. He lets himself lay down on the bed on his back and lazily moves his hand so that he’s caressing Eren’s warm, bare back. 

Levi is still trying to catch his breath when Eren raises himself up on his elbows and reaches over on to the nightstand, picking up the key necklace he’d taken off earlier and fiddling with the clip that connects the chain as a whole. Once he unfastens it, he removes a small object from the necklace before refastening it and putting it back around his neck, where it belongs. Eren turns over so that he’s on his side facing Levi and rests his head on Levi’s bare, right shoulder.

“I thought you may be wanting this back for now.” Eren says cheekily, grinning up at Levi and handing him the small object still in his hand. Levi kisses Eren’s forehead softly, taking the object gratefully and fitting the platinum ring snugly on his finger.

His wedding ring. The one that Eren takes with him whenever he’s on promotional tours or at events and they’re separated for long periods of time. 

“I’ve missed it.” Levi admits, “You know you’d think it were MY ring or something.” He says with a teasing tone.

Eren slaps his chest playfully as a retort, “Hey! You were the one that told me I could take it! Is it so wrong for me to want to take a little piece of my husband along with me wherever I go?” 

“Tch, it’s only because you can’t take your favourite piece of me with you…” 

“Yeah, you wish. According to you, I apparently go around hunting for anyone’s dick when I’m feeling horny. What was that all about by the way? I thought I was the only actor in this marriage.” Eren jokes with a raised eyebrow, and Levi simply shrugs underneath him.

“Just went with it.” Levi answers, “When Pixis asked about where your husband was tonight and you said on business, it just got me thinking is all…fantasising about you having a little sordid affair with me while some poor bastard is sitting somewhere with no idea. Don’t ask me why…I don’t even know myself.”

“It’s not weird or anything, if that’s all you’re worried about.” Eren reassures him, “I was just surprised is all. You did say before that you thought we may not be able to get away with sneaking into eachother’s rooms at all tonight, so I was all too happy to play the wanton little harlot for you.”

“And you played the part very well, even if I do say so myself.” Levi says with a smirk and Eren smiles at him.

“Speaking of parts, what did you really think of how I did? In the movie that is?” Eren asks nervously, tracing his fingers up and down Levi’s solid chest. Levi simply pulls the younger man closer into his arms.

“I told you what I really thought about it before, you were absolutely stunning. Mesmerising. Enthralling. There are not enough words in the English language that I could use to properly describe how proud I was of you tonight. How proud I AM of you. You have no idea how much I love you, Eren.” Levi says honestly, pecking Eren’s warm cheek and nuzzling him with his nose.

Eren giggles, “I love you too, Levi. But seriously, if you think you’re trying to spare my feelings or if you think I could have done better I would much rather you…”

“Eren.” Levi cuts him off, “I’m not trying to be nice; you know it’s not my style. But Eren, you don’t seem to understand, without you there wouldn’t have been a movie in the first place. Without you, there wouldn’t even have been a book. You did absolutely perfect Eren, just by being you. You’re my inspiration, my everything…without you I have nothing.”

“Oh Levi.” Eren breathes, unshed tears glittering in his eyes. He pulls Levi into an innocent kiss that lasts a mere second, before snuggling back into his husband’s arms. Levi cuddles him just as tightly, until a thought pops into his mind.

“You never did tell me how you ended up almost late for your own premiere by the way. What was so important that you had to keep hundreds of fans waiting for their chance to see you walk the red carpet, huh?” Levi asks mischievously and Eren rolls his eyes up at him.

“If you MUST know,” Eren begins, “I was FaceTiming our children before they had to go to bed. Grandma ‘chel let them stay up a whole hour later just so that they could speak to their papa. And that reminds me, I promised them that we would take them out for ice-cream tomorrow as a treat.”

“Tch, those little brats….” Levi mutters under his breath, shaking his head in exasperation.

“What?” Eren asks confused.

“Those two are running circles around us, let me guess, they did the whole ‘We miss having you and Daddy at home with us! We never get to do anything as a family anymore!’” Levi says, and Eren’s eyes widen in recognition before Levi continues, “I called my mom last night and she let me speak to both of them. I already promised we would take them to the park tomorrow.”

“Aww Levi! The park?!” Eren whines, “That means I’ll have to go out in a full disguise tomorrow, it’s been like a hundred degrees outside this week.” 

“I don’t see what you’re complaining about, you’re not the one who has to wash their clothes after they’ve been playing around in the mud all day with god knows what.” Levi counters, and Eren huffs in exasperation.

“I know, I know…I sometimes just wish we didn’t have to hide. That we could take our kids out whenever we want and hold hands, kiss eachother, be a proper family, you know?” 

“I know Eren, I do too, but we promised for their sake that we wouldn’t say anything until they’re old enough to understand. Hell, even I wasn’t supposed to be in the spotlight, none of this has gone like we planned.” Levi says, “I will admit though, it was very nice being able to spend tonight with you and not sitting waiting up for a call at all hours for once. And seeing you all in your element tonight, you were so beautiful. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this in love with you before.”

“Not even after that time we first met?” Eren asks shocked, “I thought you said you fell in love with my eyes as soon as you saw me on that stage?”

“And I stand by that, as lame as it sounds.” Levi argues, “But tonight, you were something else, so confident, so sure of yourself…it was very sexy. But I also saw how sad you looked when you had to lie to Pixis about me.”

Eren grimaces, “I’d love to be able to tell the world that you’re mine, about the little life we have together and our family. Our children. We promised we wouldn’t reveal anything so that they wouldn’t be treated any differently, but I don’t think it’s working Levi.”

Levi tilts his head to look directly down at his husband, “How do you mean?”

“Do you remember when Armin and Mikasa came home a couple of weeks ago covered in cuts and bruises? And I told you that some kids were being mean about them having two dads?” Eren asks sheepishly, and Levi nods. He’d almost raced to the school like a raging bull when Eren had told him that, he practically had to be pinned down by Eren to keep him from going through with it. Nobody touches his kids and gets away with it.

“Well…I didn’t exactly tell you the whole truth. Some of the older kids must have been talking in the school grounds about your book and Armin proudly told them that his Daddy wrote that book. The kids started calling him a liar and began picking on him. He then insisted and said that his Papa is going to be in the movie, and it was then they started pushing him around. Mikasa came to his aid and managed to help fend them off rather well, you should have seen this one kid’s nose! But yeah…they came out a little worse for wear and they were really upset about it.” Eren admits sadly.

Levi is beside himself when he hears this, his heart breaks for his little 5-year-old children, hearts so innocent and full of pride for their parents, and being treated so harshly by older, bigger kids that should be humouring them, not tormenting them. 

“Shit, I’ll talk to them tomorrow…if I had known…” Levi says sadly.

“I know sweetie. But I knew it would only upset you to hear it.” Eren says, kissing Levi’s cheek lovingly in comfort, “Let’s go to sleep for now, we can deal with this in the morning.”

“Okay love.” Levi says gently, closing his eyes and letting his breaths even out to try and relax, before he feels Eren shivering violently in his arms. He opens his eyes and is about to ask what’s wrong until he looks and sees that Eren is in fact laughing.

“And what’s so funny?” Levi asks, confusion filling his features.

“Nothing, it’s just…I still can’t believe you wrote your own kids into your book and they have no idea!” Eren manages to say through breathless laughter, and Levi snorts in return.

“I told you before, brat, I write about people that inspire me. Who better to write about than my husband and children?” Levi asks rhetorically, although Eren gives him an answer anyway.

“But Levi, the strongest and smartest soldiers in the world? Seriously?”

“Hey now, Mikasa is currently at the bottom of the pyramid in her cheerleading club, it takes some serious strength to hold those little brats up for that long! And Armin is already reading at a 3rd grade level, if that’s not the smartest kid you know, then I don’t know who is.” Levi insists, pouting ridiculously as his husband makes fun of him.

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right.” Eren agrees, snuggling back into Levi’s embrace and letting his eyes fall closed.

+++

Levi stays lying awake for several hours after Eren has already fallen asleep, thinking long and hard about everything that’s happened today.

The movie adaptation of his best-selling novel was one thing but getting to share the spotlight and the red carpet with the love of his life was exhilarating in a way he hadn’t expected at all. He finds himself wanting to do it over and over again, he doesn’t want tonight to be a one-time thing. 

He doesn’t want to miss any more of his Eren’s movie premieres, he doesn’t want to write another book and meet his fans without his husband cheering him on from the sidelines, he doesn’t want to deprive his children from family days out with both their parents or find out that they’ve been bullied because they’re proud of what their dads do for a living.

But more than anything, Levi doesn’t want to live a lie anymore.

He knows he should probably consult Eren about this first, but he’s still a little tipsy – or so he tells himself, and before he knows it, he’s picked up his cell phone and is hunting through it to find the correct app he has stored on there.

Erwin had forced him to set up an Instagram page after his first book signing so that he could like pictures from the event and post a message to all of his fans to say thank you. He has around 2 million followers at the moment, which seems miniscule compared to Eren’s 5 million, but is still impressive considering the fact that he only ever posts photos of inspiration quotes that he finds randomly online or of scenery he finds pretty to look at while he’s working. Never a selfie, never another face present aside from the profile picture that had been chosen for him.

But without thinking, so as not to talk himself out of it, he raises his phone high over his head so that the lens is far out enough to capture both himself and Eren’s sleeping face. He places his lips softly to Eren’s damp forehead and takes a picture.

Upon inspection, he sees that his own eyes are closed serenely, and his face is content as he kisses Eren’s forehead, his younger husband sleeping soundly in his arms, gorgeous and without a care in the world. The picture is perfect, it’s beautiful and he wastes no time in posting it before he can think on it any further.

He’s chosen a black and white filter, and it’s unmistakeably them. Underneath the caption clearly reads:

My biggest inspiration <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh come on? Did you really think I was gonna make Eren a cheating scumbag?? xD
> 
> Cheating is bad kids, even if it is with Levi Ackerman!!!
> 
> Did any of you guess the twists? Who here is surprised?
> 
> Thanks again for all of your support and I hope you enjoyed this story :)


End file.
